


Издержки героизма

by Gierre



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Однажды Уильям решил расправиться со злодеем в старинном замке, но противостояние как-то сразу не задалось.





	

Утро Уильяма не заладилось сразу, с порога — соседский черный котище перебежал тропинку перед калиткой прямо на глазах у изумленного паренька. Уилл покосился по сторонам, но свидетелей не заметил, и стал осторожно, на цыпочках перебираться влево, чтоб обойти траекторию залетного кота, не попавшись в лапы древнего проклятья.  
Удалось! Ульям гордо вскинул голову, прошел за калитку и споткнулся о ближайший валун на дороге. Кот, развалившись на лужайке, громко мяукнул.  
— У-у-у, зверюга! — поднявшись, пригрозил котофею Уилл.  
Дорога, впрочем, была выше всяких похвал. Обычно, собираясь на подвиги, он попадал под дождь, брел сквозь бурю, отмахивался от града из саранчи — словом, бедствовал. На сей же раз все было как будто обычно: ни тебе странных комет на небосводе, ни зловещего завывания, ни другой чертовщины.  
— Испугался, значит! — обрадовался Уильям, поправляя двуручник за спиной. Раньше ходил с булавой наперевес, но соседи стали говорить, что не солидно, и пришлось переключиться на девайс нового уровня. Кузнец, правда, утверждал, что Уилл ни за что не сумеет управляться с этакой махиной, но герой рассудил по справедливости: такой махиной не надо управляться, ее показал — и все, считай, подвиг завершен.   
Замок злодея был недалеко — наглец решил, что переселяться подальше от геройской хаты лишнее. Уильяма такой расклад разозлил. Обычно, стоило ему сменить прописку, злодеев на несколько миль вокруг как ветром сдувало. Прятались под мостами, в расщелинах, возле болот, а перед честным людом красоваться — ну, что за моветон.  
— Смотри у меня! — Уилл помахал двуручником перед замком, для чего пришлось широко расставить ноги и двигаться вслед за оружием. — Я тебе задам!  
Замок угрозы проигнорировал, и тогда герой, перекинув меч через плечо (для таких случаев был особой прочности наплеч, купленный втридорога у одного барыги в Граде Столице), устремился совершать подвиг. Средства после сражения с русалкой растворились в ближайшей таверне, и Уилл вынужден был продолжать карьерный рост.  
Возле ворот стояла пара скелетов. Уилл уже собирался расправиться с ними по-геройски, но те, застучав костяшками по мраморным плитам, разошлись в стороны. Для острастки Уильям шикнул на каждого, и нечисть послушно затряслась от испуга.  
«Или от хохота», — почему-то мелькнуло в голове. Уилл такую антигеройскую ересь выкинул тут же — ни к чему сомневаться на пороге злодейского логова.  
Внутри замок был отделан по высшему классу: статуи, картины, семенящие туда-сюда слуги в накрахмаленных чепчиках. Выходил даже дворецкий, но ему Уильям показал меч, и бедняга скрылся где-то в секретном туннеле.   
Наконец, герой добрался до главного зала. За долгие годы многочисленных подвигов Уилл успел изучить стандартную архитектуру злодейских хором, и неплохо в них разбирался — если нужна была уборная, находил сразу, без неловких казусов с кладовыми. Другие герои частенько плутали на лестницах, но у Уильяма в голове всегда был план цитадели по ГОСТу. Экономило время, да и репутация — важная вещь.  
— Выходи на честный бой, чудище! — крикнул Уилл, занимая выжидательную позицию в центре зала. По опыту он знал, что «чудище» непременно начнет рассказывать о своих коварных замыслах, а держать двуручный меч дольше пяти минут у него пока не получалось.  
Хозяин замка, впрочем, не особо жаловал традиции, поэтому появился сразу целиком, и физически, и в смысле голоса. Зловещих шепотов по периметру удалось избежать, и Уильям порадовался, что они сэкономят друг другу время.  
— О, я погляжу, добрый молодец озаботился апгрейдом, — насмешливым тоном проворковало «чудище», выйдя из темноты коридора поближе к герою. — Как зовут тебя, о храбрейший? Хотя нет, погоди, я сам выясню. — «Чудище» изобразило на миловидном личике задумчивость, не особенно заботясь о правдоподобности. — Уильям?  
Уилл почесал затылок.  
— Вижу, что угадал, — удовлетворенно кивнуло «чудище», откинув со лба прядь светлых волос. — Может сначала чайку? Или коньячку хряпнем?  
— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, чудище-юдище! — возмутился Уильям. — Какого такого коньячку? Смерть твоя пришла!  
— Ой, ну, прям как маленький, — «чудище» звонко расхохоталось. Смех прекрасно подходил изящной фигурке злодея, его плотно прилегающему к телу кожаному костюму и тонкой длинной трубке, из которой к потолку летели красивые струйки зеленоватого дыма.  
— Ну, берегись! — завопил Уильям, разогнался и прицелился мечом в сердце «чудища». Злодей дождался, когда Уилл подберется поближе, сделал пару шагов в сторону — не спеша, легко покачивая бедрами — и, усмехнувшись еще раз, затянулся.  
— Какой ты, Уилли, неловкий, ай-ай-ай. С первого раза никогда не выходит? Ничего, потренируемся, пообвыкнешься. Так что насчет чая? — злодей пристально посмотрел на Уильяма, сверкнув выразительными темно-зелеными глазами.  
— Не буду я с тобой чаевничать, мне еще девственницу спасать после обеда! — возмутился Уилл. — Давай сражайся!  
— Сражаться? — злодей расхохотался пуще прежнего. — Зачем же мне с тобой сражаться, Уилли?  
Уильям замер, изумленно разглядывая странное «чудище». В довесок к длинным светлым волосам и зеленым глазищам у него была хрупкая фигурка и странные манеры — ну, чисто красна девица. И не какая-нибудь деревенская Мери, настоящая град-столичная Сюзанна!  
— У меня и стол накрыт, и постель застелена, — продолжало тем временем «чудище», с охотой демонстрируя себя в свете факелов. То так развернется, то эдак, Уилл от неожиданности даже рот раскрыл.  
— Так ты меня накормить и спать уложить хочешь? — обрадовался герой, почувствовав под ногами твердую почву знакомых подвигов. Помнится, бабулька одна так делать любила.  
— Спать? — злодей презрительно фыркнул, скривив аккуратный ротик. — Спать мы, Уилли, будем еще не скоро.  
— Так, а чего ж тогда? — опешил Уилл.  
— Ох, не бери в голову, я тебе все разъясню, когда понадобится, — отмахнулся злодей, мельком продемонстрировав идеальный маникюр. Ноготки один к одному, отполированы, подпилены, ни заусенчика, ни мозоли — у принцесс и тех дела похуже: то косу заплети, то от дракона отбивайся — всякое случается.  
Уильям, закинув меч на плечо, потащился за злодеем.  
— А зовут тебя как? — невежливо, в конце концов, столько общаются, а имени «чудища» так и не узнал.  
— Зови Кошем, — разрешил злодей. — Так-то я Кощей, но мы с тобой, считай, на короткой ноге.  
Экстравагантный Кош привел Уильяма в просторную спальню — возле стены стояла огромная кровать. Злодей, медленно покачивая бедрами, добрался до постели, изящно прилег на нее и поманил Уильяма свободной от трубки рукой.  
— Это еще зачем? — изумился Уилл, почуяв неладное.  
— Посидим, отдохнем, сил наберемся — нам еще подвиг совершать, не забыл? — Кош строго и с укоризной посмотрел на героя — тот от такого выговора смешался, стушевался, чуть сквозь землю не провалился. Отложил меч, сумку для трофеев бросил у порога, а сам пошел отдыхать.  
Кош, заметив, что Уильям уселся на противоположный конец кровати, ловко пододвинулся поближе.  
— Не хочешь табачку? У меня свой — на крыше выращиваю, — злодей протянул Уильяму свою тонкую трубку. — Отказываться невежливо, — добавил Кош на случай, если нерадивый герой снова начнет строить из себя не пойми кого.  
Уилл покорно взял трубку и втянул дым — без большого энтузиазма, но профессионально. Все-таки странный какой-то злодей… Вдруг перед глазами все поплыло, в ушах зазвенело, а тело перестало понимать, где верх, где низ. Уильям рухнул на кровать.  
— Вот, умница, — похвалил Уилла Кощей, убрав подальше трубку. Прилег рядом и начал копошиться с пряжкой на ремне — Уильям от возмущения замычал. — Ну-ну, тише, что ты как маленький. Завтра, как рассветет, пойдешь в таверну и расскажешь всем в округе, как я тебя отметелил. Будешь плохо себя вести, приду ночью.  
Уилл энергично закивал головой, чувствуя, как с него стягивают казенные геройские брюки. Кош стащил рубаху и даже распутал изрядно поношенные портянки героя.  
— И к соседям моим не ходи — я их крышую. Водяной раз в год приманит козу, вот и весь вред от него, а лешаку скоро пятая сотня, он уважаемый пенсионер. Понятно тебе? — Кош схватил героя за подбородок и просверлил своим зеленым взглядом. Уилл снова закивал, на него накатывала паника. — Ты не переживай, я свое дело знаю. Ты с мечом управляться учился, а я тут тоже без дела не сидел. И не вздумай подослать ко мне головорезов! — снимая с себя легкую курточку, заявил злодей. — Смерть моя в яйце, яйцо в заморском банке в депозитной ячейке. Тебе не по зубам, а разозлишь — каждый вечер приходить буду.  
Уилл снова закивал, рассчитывая, что Кощею хватит такого обещания, и он успокоится, но коварная нечисть уже стянула с себя узкие штаны.  
— Гляди-ка, а я думал, с мечом ты комплексы сублимируешь, — туманно высказался Кош, а дальнейшие события Уильям впоследствии старательно изымал из памяти, списывая на наркотический бред.  
Хуже всего изымались из памяти томные стоны злодея, его изящная — хоть и костлявенькая — фигурка, да царапины, которые остались вещественным доказательством срама и не заживали (будто нарочно!) целую неделю.   
— Ну, дорожку до дома сам найдешь, — сообщил Кош, забрал с постели одежду, трубку с тумбочки и вышел из спальни. Сбитый с толку, Уильям остался лежать до тех пор, пока действие злодейского дыма не сменилось тяжелым похмельем.  
Стоило выйти за порог, скелеты снова затряслись, и тут уж у Уилла не было никаких сомнений в том, что они смеются. По дорожке до дома он шел, понуро опустив голову — ни тебе трофеев, ни подвига. Даже рассказать, и то стыдно, а ведь завтра еще идти в таверну, сочинять там сказки. Уже у калитки Уильяма нагнал серый волк. В зубах волчара тащил впопыхах забытую героем сумку. Положил к ногам и побежал назад, к замку.  
Разворачивая сумку, Уилл чувствовал смесь ужаса и любопытства. Внутри оказался небольшой кисет с монетами и свиток: «Сертификат подвига». Уильям выругался и спрятал бумагу поглубже — ну как кто увидит.  
Утренний диверсант котяра караулил у порога, ждал вечернюю порцию сливок. Вот же наглое создание, даже волка не испугался! Уилл зашел в дом, умылся при входе и осмотрел боевые ранения — обычно после подвига приходилось делать перевязку. Царапины немного ныли, но сравнивать их с укусами упырей и ожогом на пол руки от ушлого светлячка было глупо.  
Уильям выглянул в окно — очертания злодейских хором были хорошо видны.  
— И ведь красивый же, чертяка, — прошептал Уилл, но тут же сам испугался, что ляпнул, и закрыл рот ладошкой.  
Из спальни донесся знакомый задорный хохот.

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
